Jesus
Jesus Christ (originally called Jebus by his shirt from Madness Antipathy) is one of the main antagonists in episodes 1-5, but has been seen in every single the episode so far (in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy he didn't play an important role, but was raking leaves next to a railway), he appeared at the end of Madness Combat 7: Consternation, and was the Protagonist in Madness Combat 8: Inundation. Jesus even fights the main character in Madness Interactive. Krinkels has said Jesus went "the way of the Sheriff", meaning he won't return, but his corpse appears in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. He is the only character to appear in all episodes (in part 5.5 only his broken head), though it is unknown if he'll appear in Madness Combat 10. He has become somewhat of an anti-hero, as he is against both Hank and the AAHW. Overall, Jesus has killed 88 people in the series. Jesus Christ is known as a protector of peace and balance, and was sent from unknown outer regions to restore peace in Nevada. His first main goal was Hank J. Wimbleton, who caused riots and practiced excessive violence, which started in the first Madness Combat episode. His next goal was to protect the Sheriff from Hank, most likely because of his important leading function, but after he failed this mission he continued trying to kill Hank. This quest was finished at the end of Madness Combat 7: Consternation. His next goal was to take out the source of chaos in Nevada: the remaining two improbability drives. An explanation for his turn against the AAHW he used to fight with (since he used to protect the sheriff, the former head/deputy of the AAHW) might be that he only fight with them to protect the sheriff and therefore maintain peace: When the improbability drive started to create excessive chaos he immediately turned his back to the AAHW, whose members were ordered to protect the improbability drives, at commission of the sheriff. He manages to destroy Tricky's portable drive right after he killed Hank. His main mission in Madness Combat 8: Inundation is to destroy the primary drive in order to retain normality in Nevada. He succeeds, but is killed in the process. Normality restoration was started at the cost of Jesus' life. Appearances Madness Combat This was Jesus' first appearance. He looks like an ordinary Madness character, but with a goatee and halo. He showed much more fighting skill than the people Hank fought earlier. He revived two people to try and kill Hank, but they were quickly killed. He then summoned a cannon, but was killed by Hank when he let his guard down. Madness Combat 2: Redeemer Jesus appears again with the same look as before. He encountered Hank in the room with the elevator, in which he revives a group of dead grunts, and doesn't appear again until the end of the episode. He does not die in this episode, as he shoots Hank in the head with his Deagle, preventing him killing the Sheriff, and leaving himself unscathed. Madness Combat 3: Avenger Jesus appears once more in this episode, but his goatee is lower down his face than before. He shows up halfway into the episode, where he fights Hank for a short time. He is shot in the chest, and disappears. He reappears at the end and stabs Hank, but he is shot in the face with a shotgun before Hank kills the Sheriff and dies. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis This time, Jesus doesn't appear until the very end, where he has revived the first 1337 agent Hank killed. He now has sunglasses on and is stitched. He then revives everyone else in the room, all of whom are killed by Hank. He manages to shoot Hank in the head and body after he kills the agent zombie, but is blown up by Hank's suicide bomb. Madness Combat 5: Depredation Jesus is seen much more in this episode, where he fights Hank all through it. He has stitches arounds his head, his whole body is bandaged and wears a white robe. He revives a group of 1337 agents, but they are all killed. He later tries to strangle Hank, but Tricky becomes enhanced by the Improbability Drive, and he kills Jesus by ripping off the top half of his head. Madness Combat 5.5 Jesus briefly appears halfway thorugh the episode, where Tricky is trying to use his head, probably to gain his powers, only to find out it doesn't work and throws it away. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy Jesus only makes a cameo in this episode. It is during the train sequence, where he is seen raking leaves while wearing a shirt that says, "I'm Jebus, lol. This is as dressed up as I get.". He doesn't have his halo. Madness Combat 6.5 Jesus appears briefly in the middle of the episode, putting his head back on. He posts a notice on a wall saying that he quits, which the Auditor sees on his computer. Madness Combat 7: Consternation Jesus appears at the end of the episode, where he kills three agents with a revolver. He then stabs Hank with his sword and shoots him in the head, killing him. He also destorys the Portable Improbablity Drive, getting rid of Tricky's demon form, then killing him. Madness Combat 8: Inundation Jesus appears as the protagonist for the first time, and is shooting at an unknown thing with a rifle at the beginning. Now, he has taken his sunglasses off, revealing red, bloodshot eyes. The Auditor infects him with a disease, making him vomit blood throughout the episode. This disease also apparently sees his powers weaken. It is hard to see, but his shield gets smaller everytime he uses it. However, this may be merely because he is physically tired, or it may be that the Auditor's mere presence weakens him. He dodges the Auditor's minigun, and kills the two Mag Agent V2s. He is wounded by the Auditor, and later has part of his face blown up by the bazooka. Jesus is finally killed during the normality restoration. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Jesus appears as a simple cameo, as he remains dead from the previous installment. However, the auditor grabs the broken halo off Jesus' body, which changes to red over the auditor's head. Jesus' body is missing several pieces of flesh, exposing his ribs and the front of his skull. Powers and abilities Jesus has a number of supernatural abilities at his disposal that makes him an especially dangerous opponent, though a good share of them remains unseen up to Madness Combat 8: Inundation. His earliest power - or at least, the first power to appear in the series - was the ability to revive dead bodies to zombies, which we have seen him doing in multiple ways. In Madness Combat he casts an electrical ray on a corpse; in Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis he raises his arms, casting a charm on every dead body nearby and zombifying them simultaneously; in Madness Combat 5: Depredation it isn't shown what he exactly did, but upon entering a room every corpse becomes zombified in a flash. This ability is only used against Hank as he would usually bring back people who Hank had killed (it is unknown whether Jesus is able to revive and zombify the characters he killed himself). In the first episode of Madness Combat is spotted to have an ability to spawn a cross-shaped spirit shield that can block projectiles - in Madness Combat 5: Depredation it is more of a transparent circular shield generated from his hand. In Madness Combat 8 he uses a different type of spirit shield - a red energy field that can stop bullets and keep them at their place while maintaining their kinetic power, then push them back with the speed at which they were fired. Another of his abilities is to 'dissolve' his enemies by casting a red beam either from his hands or eyes, and upon being hit by the beam any normal character will fade away and vanish. He has shown to be able to kill at least two people at the same time with this attack. This power is never used against a Mag Agent or the Auditor: through experience, Jesus might have learned that this attack has no effect against enemies of a certain mass. Jesus is seen to have incredible muscular strength, used in Madness Combat 8 to lift and throw metal crates at characters. The weight of these crates is unknown, though one can give credit for weights up to a ton or even more. As Jesus seems to use little effort lo lift these, his strength might reach even further than this. Jesus is the only character who has been seen wielding and firing an assault rifle with one hand without suffering from a bad performance through the high recoil. Krinkels stated himself that Sanford could only properly control a BREN LMG because of the bipod, while Jesus most likely would have dual wielded them. The weight of a BREN LMG is only 10.35kg, which is not too impressive to wield in one hand compared to the containers he could lift, though the recoil would have been very high. His final two abilities are spawning his sword and telekinesis: Jesus has the ability to summon his 316 sword from an unknown source, or to retrieve it from the place where he last left it. His telekinetic powers were only seen in Madness Combat 8: Inundation. He used this power to levitate containers and to fight his enemies: he once rubbed a l33t agent against a wall untill almost nothing remained from his body, he threw another l33t agent to the ceiling and also ripped an A.T.P Agent agent in half. He also has the supernatural ability to hover forward at speeds higher than sprinting. Besides his supernatural powers, Jesus is a master of gunfire, he obtained highly-advanced reflexes and disposes of phenomenal hand-to-hand fighting skills. Jesus Saga It is also worth noting that, although not of any major importance, Jesus is the only recurring antagonist who had his own saga, as well as an episode dedicated to him as he here becomes the protagonist: The Jesus saga consists of the episodes 4, and episode 5 up to the point where Tricky was granted superpowers. It is not completely determined if episode 4 truly belongs to the Jesus saga, especially because Tricky was the protagonist's target, not Jesus. Respect towards Hank Jesus is shown to perhaps posess a respect for Hank. As shown in Madness 8, he has some instant-killing powers which he easily could have used to kill Hank at any moment, along with some others that would have tipped the balance in his favor. Even so, Jesus has shown to never use these against Hank, at times he even waits for Hank to ready his weapon before the two fight. His phrase at the end of Madness 7, "Goodnight Hank" is likely said because unfortunately, with things being as they are, he has to kill Hank in an unfair manner. Otherwise he might have come to put Hank out of his misery, comparable to the real-life Jesus Christ who suffered on the cross to redeem the sinners in hell. For this matter, Madness Combat 7 was surprisingly similar to hell, as Hank could find no escape, was tortured to death, revived again and again, just to continue being chased by the devil, Tricky, and kept from his escape by 1337 agents, the lesser demons and Mag Agent: Torture, the greater demon, who also had to suffer. In the end, Jesus fullfilled his role as 'The Savior' by murdering Hank and defeating the devil. Or in the end it might just have been a cynical remark, not related to any kind of role. Overall, it appears as though Jesus has a respect for Hank's, if nothing else, fighting abilities, and so, the two fight in a fair way. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists